1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed relates generally to the fields of oil and gas drilling rigs and down hole pressure control tools and, more specifically, to tools and methods for removing the rubber elements of a rotary control device for repair or replacement.
2. Description of Related Art
Most drilling rigs are required to utilize pressure control tools such as rotary control devices (RCDs) to help prevent down hole blowouts. Located on the inside of an RCD is a rubber element or seal. During drilling, wear and tear causes these rubber elements to wear out very quickly, requiring frequent replacement. The currently practiced methods to remove an RCD rubber element are archaic and dangerous. Heavy chains are attached and brute force is applied. As the rubber element releases (sometimes requiring up to 60,000 pounds of pressure to release a 250-4500 pound rubber element), it swings free on the chains with great force, causing the extremely heavy rubber element to reel around chaotically and dangerously.
Because the rubber elements in an RCD actually seal a tremendous amount of down hole pressure, they are subject to a great deal of abrasion and wear. Consequently, they must be replaced regularly.
There is therefore a need for a device and method to safely and more easily remove rubber elements of an RCD or related down hole tool for repair or replacement.